Adaga  As Vergonhas Dos Deuses!
by Heellynha Chase Jackson Angelo
Summary: Coisas estranhas estão acontecendo, como a morte de Grover e ataques de monstros jamais vistos. 8 vão a missão que tem uma profecia clara: Todos vão morrer e o mundo vai acabar.  E agora? Eles vão apenas ceder à morte ou lutar?
1. Prólogo

Dedicado a Belzinha.

* * *

**Prólogo**

**Quer ler uma história que assusta até a autora?**

Jhully(prima da autora): Já vai dormir?

Heellinha: Meia noite e escrever essa história? Da medinho. Amanhã eu escrevo. (shuackshauck)*

**Uma história cheia de mistérios?**

-Tipo, semi-deuses da mitologia grega? Isso não existe!

-Hey, você não perdeu a memória? Como pode saber?

-Eu não sei… Só sei que não existem. Isso é…

-Estranho.

**Com um pouco de romance?**

-E então?

-Eu queria te dizer… Isso. – Ela se aproximou de mim, me deu um selinho e saiu correndo.

**E mais um pouco de humor negro?**

-Um de vocês terá que morrer no lugar de todos.

-Que original.

-Estou brincando, vão todos morrer.

**E comparações loucas da Heellinha?**

-Claro Mel. Porque você não muda seu nome pra adoçante? Engorda menos sabia? – Ela me olhou da mesma forma que olhei pro Titio Didi (Dionísio), Titio Dondon (Poseidon), Titio Há (Hades), Vovô (Zeus), Titio Festos (Hefestos), Titio Are (Ares), Titio Pollo e Papis (Hermes) enquanto eles dançavam Ilariê com pompons rosas e mini saias bregas e tops com florzinhas e corações. (Longa história).

**Ou quer drama?**

"Todos estavam agora mortos. Não fazia mais sentido eu lutar. Não fazia sentido eu viver. A única coisa que devia fazer é me entregar à morte. E isso eu fiz…"

**Já imaginou como vai ser a sua morte?**

"A dor já me deixava quase inconsciente. Eu nunca pensei muito em como morreria. Acho que morrer por meus amigos, seria algo nobre. Por um amor. Algo digno de cena de novela. Pelo mundo. Heróico. Mas eu não morreria por nada disso. Eu morreria por fraqueza. Por infantilidade. Por não saber sofrer. Jogaria fora todo o que meu irmão fez por mim. Tudo o que minha mãe fez por mim. Eu sou fraca. Não mereço viver."

**Pois eles nem tiveram tempo de imaginar como seria… Apenas cederam…**

"Eu não via nada. Apenas sentia meu corpo se desintegrar. Cada molécula do meu corpo se soltando das outras. Mas mesmo com a dor lancinante eu pude pensar um pouco. A primeira coisa foi solidão. Tudo só. Mas outra imagem ecoou em minha mente. Seu sorriso. Nunca tive tempo de dizer a verdade. Nunca pensei em como morrer. Mas sonhar com ela era algo bom. E lembrando-me de seus olhos castanhos mergulhei e cedi à escuridão. Pra que lutar? E a morte veio, e de novo estava só. "

**Mas e morrer por seus amigos? Seria algo sábio?**

"Empurrei as duas para o lado de fora que caíram deitadas. Joguei meu escudo na ultima coluna que segurava o teto acima de mim e da coisa. As únicas coisas que vi antes de morrer foi a faca em mim e um pedaço de teto do tamanho do biscoito da Sra O'Leary cair em cima de mim e do treco que queria matar meus amigos. Minha morte poderia até ser considerada nobre. Mas não era isso que tomava minha mente. Era ela e o pensamento: Será que no Hades tem manicure? To precisando."

**E quando a esperança acaba…**

-Taby, calma, vamos achar uma solução. Tudo vai dar certo.

-Tudo vai dar certo? Tudo vai dar certo? Garota acorda. Não estamos em um conto de fadas. O mundo não é cor de rosa. Vamos ficar presas aqui eternamente ou vamos simplesmente morrer. Simples.

**Ah realmente uma saída?**

**Para eles não…**

**Ou será que sim?**

**Leiam e descubram.**

**Porque toda a aventura e todo o sofrimento deles vão começar com apenas uma profecia…**

"Oito guerreiros a Adaga vão procurar,

Um na tempestade de areia

Um perdido será.

E pela dor do amor,

Dois em guerra entrará.

A dor de um,

A causa da morte será,

E no templo da água o sacrifício haverá.

O restos dos guardiões vão ceder,

E no ato de um guardião,

O elo vai se desfazer,

E o deus aprisionado

Vai se fortalecer."

**E mesmo sabendo que iriam morrer, eles tiveram a coragem de ir e doar suas vidas. Mesmo sabendo que fracassariam. Queriam apenas uma coisa, o orgulho de seus pais e serem iguais. **

**Mas e se nem isso eles conseguissem?**

-Vocês trouxeram de volta ao mundo o maior perigo. A era dos olimpianos já era. Os deuses vão cair. E a culpa é de vocês.

**A única solução são os amigos. Ou eles vão simplesmente cair? Desistir? Vão ter que ler para descobrir.**

**Uma história que tive a idéia de fazer vendo "O príncipe de Persia, as areias do tempo", mas com uma história completamente diferente e mais trágica.**

**Que fez a autora quase chorar.**

**E que dar pena.**

**Mas se quiser saber o que acontece com esses oito pequeno guardiões, se vão apenas desistir, terão que ler a fic e descobrir. **

**E podem ter certeza que não vão se arrepender. **

"Tudo o que queríamos não tivemos. Tudo o que desejávamos. Uma única coisa apenas. Que doamos nossas vidas para conseguir. Apenas o orgulho deles. E o que ganhamos? Humilhação. Os deuses são tão… Cruéis."

* * *

*Parte não inclusa na história, fato real.

Gente, a história eu achei ótima, mesmo sendo eu que tenha escrito.

Tá cheia de surpresas.

Leiam vai, não custa nada. Pliss

É só aperta em próximo capítulo e ler o primeiro que está um pouco ruim, mas melhora.

Espero que gostem e beijinhoskisskiss.

beijos


	2. 1 Indeterminadas irritantes

Alguns personagens pertencem ao Tio Rick, mas o Justin, a Mel, a Angel, o Angelo, a Lize, a Lizie, a Taby e a Cassandra e etc, pertencem a mim.

Fanfic especial para a Bebel_125, de tanto que a Cassandra é ela.

Espero que gostem e leiam. Beijos

Oii gálera, bom ver vocês aqui de novo.

Kkk'

(sei nem se alguém está lendo.)

Espero que tenham deixado review no prólogo.

Se não deixem um lá vai.

Espero que gostem do capítulo embora esteja meio ruim. No final dele tem a ficha de uma personagem. Olhem lá. Beijinhoskisskiss

* * *

**Indeterminadas irritantes!**

-Mel – Fala sério né? Uma filha de Ares chamada Mel? Tudo bem que sou isolada dos meus irmãos, mas MEL? Isso é nome de doce. Não é? Ahh, tanto faz. Só sei que odeio o meu nome. Culpa de quem eu ter esse nome? Da minha quase madrasta, Afrodite. Ela pediu – leia-se obrigou- Ares, meu pai, a colocar o nome de uma de suas filhas de Mel. E adivinha qual o resto de meu nome? Mel Passio Sweeting. Ou seja, Doce amor e paixão. Essa é boa. Eu não sou doce. Não tenho sorte no amor. E só me apaixono pelo errado. Por que, por Zeus, ela não coloca esse nome em uma filha DELA! Rum! – Meuzita. – Olhei pra Taby com meu pior olhar de ódio. Ela deu de ombros. Vou te explicar quem é Taby. Ela é a lesada de uma filha de Atena que parece que seu cérebro perdeu a validade. Ela é mais burrinha que eu. DO QUE EU!

-Sabe que eu odeio que me chamem assim né Dona Tabata Tiffany Bellator? – Se você não sabe o que é Bellator, vou te explicar. Bellator é guerreira em Latim. Ou seja, outro nome trocado.

- Tá, mas você vai ver as meninas?

-Já que Quiron mandou né? – Outra explicação. Duas meninas foram encontradas pelo Jus e pela Taby. Elas tinham roupas rasgadas e sangravam muito. Elas tem pele branca, não muito bronzeada e cabelos negros como petróleo e liso com leves ondulações nas pontas. Uma devia ter cerca de dezesseis anos e a outra uns quinze catorze. Tinha um físico parecido com o meu. Outra explicação, eu sou diferente da maioria dos filhos de Ares no físico também. Não sou grandona. Tenho pele branca e sou alta. Meu cabelo é cacheado em um tom castanho escuro. Meus olhos são de um castanho bem escuro também. Quase , não lá muito diferente dos meus irmãs. Mesmo porque sou brava, bomba relógio, não tenho medo de nada e sou corajosa! E quero ser o orgulho de Ares. Ah sim, e eu tenho dezesseis anos. Mas agora deixando de falar de mim e contando a história, Fomos para a enfermaria do acampamento. No caminho encontramos nossos outros amigos esquisitos e lesados filhos de Hermes. Os gêmeos de quinze anos – que não se parecem muito- Angel e Angelo e o Jus, de dezesseis anos. Chegamos à enfermaria e as duas sentadas na cama. Uma de frente para a outra.

-Oi. – Jus deu um sorrisinho típico de filho de Apolo – embora ele seja filho de Hermes (esse povo é louco)- para elas. – Sou filho de Hermes. O deus dos ladrões. – Ele piscou para uma delas. Dei um tapa na cabeça dele. – Ao Melmor. – Ele olhou pra mim sorrindo me provocando. Vou te ensinar uma regrinha básica. Eu ODEIO QUE ME CHAMEM DE MELMOR. É SUICIDIO! É PASSAGEM PARA O TÁRTARO GRATIZ.

-Não me chame desse jeito. – Falei entre dentes tentando não pular no pescoço do garoto e arrancar fora seus olhos.

-Gente, fala serio né? Poxa, tenho mais o que fazer. Sou Taby. Filha da deusa da inteligência. Mas sou mais lesada que o Jus. – Ela botou o dedo no queixo e olhou pro teto. – Pensando bem ele é mais retardado.

-Eu sou Angel. Filha de Hermes também. O deus grego dos viajantes, ladrões – ela deu um sorrisinho travesso que da quando vai aprontar. Ou seja, toda hora ela da esse sorriso. - e o mensageiro dos deuses. Esse é meu irmão gêmeo Angelo.

-OIIII GENTE - Cassandra bebeu cafeína de novo. Ela entrou lá saltitando e gritando. Ela é mais light. Não é o jeito Taby de ser, – Ainda bem, uma louca já basta e junta dois loucos e a Angel- Se é que me entende. Enfim, Cass é filha de Zeus, e quer irritá-la? Chame-a de bonequinha de porcelana.

-Oi Cass! – Angelo quase pulou nela pra tentar roubar a tiara de prata em seus cabelos. Revirei os olhos. Voltei-me para as meninas que me olhavam atentas.

- Oi. Sou Mel, filha do deus da guerra, Ares. Qual o nome de vocês? – Elas se olharam e a mais velha respondeu:

-Não sei. Não sei quem somos.

-Nem eu.

-Perderam a memória? – Jus perguntou e as duas assentiram.

-Temos problemas. – Disse Cass.

-Olhe os colares. - Olhei para os colares com nomes que elas usavam.

-Seu nome é Lize. – Jus a apontou para a mais nova.

-E o seu Lizie.

-Nomes quase iguais para irmãos. Que original. – Angelo murmurou.

-Vocês devem ter entre quinze e dezessete anos. Já passaram do tempo de serem reclamadas.

- Conta uma novidade Taby. Desde quando os deuses honram suas promessas? –Ergui a sobrancelha. Raios no céu.

-Mas o único deus que chegou perto de quebrar essa lei depois que a fizeram foi Apolo, só que ele reclamou há Lucy um dia antes dela fazer treze.

-Sim. Mas era claro que isso não duraria muito.

-Alguém pode nos dizer onde estamos? – Lize exigiu.

-Acampamento meio-sangue. Sabe aquelas histórias de deuses gregos?

-Claro que não.

-É Mel né? Pois é, lembra que a gente disse que perdemos a memória? – Meus "amigos" abafaram um riso. Não gostei delas.

-Tá. Olha. Vocês duas na são humanas normais. Assim como nós seis. São semideuses. Filhos de deuses gregos com humanos.

-Tipo, semideuses da mitologia grega? Isso não existe!

-Hey, você não perdeu a memória? Como pode saber?

-Eu não sei… Só sei que não existem. Isso é…

-Estranho. – Lize completou Lizie.

-De mais.

-Bom, venham. Vou-lhes mostrar o acampamento. –Jus deu um sorrisinho de filho de Hermes.

-Okey. – Elas disseram juntas e pularam da cama como se não tivessem ficado dois dias apagadas.

-Jus, mostre a elas que tenho mais o que fazer.

-Okey. Vamos meninas. – Os três saíram da enfermaria e o resto de nós fomos atrás depois.

* * *

Imagem da personagem: /wp-content/uploads/2010/08/julia-oristanio-jessica-malha%C3%A7%C3%

Ficha de personagem:

Nome: Angel Lavinia Laeta.

Significado especial do nome: Anjo e Feliz, Alegra (Laeta, Latin)

Idade: 15 anos.

Pai olimpiano: Hermes.

Mãe: Siana Malzoni.

Apelido que odeia: Não tem na primeira temporada.

Apelidos carinhosos: Pestinha de Hermes, Maninha, Mana, Ang (se pronuncia Endy) e etc.

Armas: Uma faca (ainda não criei as armas dela direito okey?).

Descrição de humor: Doce, delicada, unica filha de Hermes, a pestinha do chalé de Hermes e junto com o irmão gêmeo Angelo faz muita bagunça.

Maior medo: Ficar sozinha no mundo.

Observações: Sempre extrovertida, é uma ótima conselheira. Mas não se da bem no amor.

Gente, sexta-feira tem mais capítulo okey?

Beijos

E não esqueçam do review.


	3. Capítulo 2 – O sonho de ser herói!

A primeira morte pru seis.

Beijinhos, nos vemos no final.

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – O sonho de ser herói!**

**POV JUSTIN FAIR**

Estava mostrando o acampamento para Lizie e Lize. Perguntei-me como seria o pai ou a mãe delas mortal chamar uma. A outra acharia que seria ela. Foi nessa linha de pensamento que me peguei pensando quem seria o pai ou mão olimpiano delas. Isso me fez lembrar de quando eu e Taby as encontramos. Expulsei logo o pensamento de minha cabeça. Não era algo legal de se lembrar.

-Então, - começou Lize enquanto ela passava a mão na cabeça de Sra O'Leary. – quem seu herói favorito?

-Herói?

-Sim. Tipo, Hercules, Teseu e etc.

-Ah sim. O meu favorito, e de muitos daqui do acampamento, é Perseu.

-Aquele que salvou Andrômeda?

-Você não perdeu a memória?

-Sim, mas isso é algo estranho. Não me lembro de quem sou, mas me lembro dessas histórias. É como se eu devesse saber disso.

-Isso é estranho.

-Bota estranho nisso. – Lizie murmurou.

-Mas me conta, porque Perseu?

-Não é aquele Perseu. É outro. Um filho de Poseidon. Nunca deve ter ouvido falar nele. Ele viveu há muito pouco tempo. Ninguém sabe o que aconteceu com ele. Ele enfrentou muitas profecias. Enfrentou até Cronos.

-O pai de Poseidon? Achei que estivesse no tártaro.

-É uma longa história. Ele se reergueu. Com a ajuda dos meios-sangues. Há pouco tempo, só havia doze chalés. Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Atena, Hefestos, Afrodite, Ares, Dionísio, Demeter, Hermes, Apolo e Ártemis. Graças a Perseu, já temos de Hades e os deuses menores. E o chalé de Hermes era cheio de indeterminados. Que os deuses se esqueciam. Agora há uma lei que diz que todo deus deve reclamar suas crianças e trazê-las para o acampamento meio-sangue antes de elas fazerem treze anos. Mas para conseguir isso, ele teve que lutar bastante na guerra.

-Hum. E depois da guerra? Você disse que não ouve noticias dele.

-Foi oferecida a ele a imortalidade. Se tornar um deus. Mas ele recusou.

-Recusou?

-Sim. Por causa da namorada dele. Na época não namoravam. Mas foi por ela. Annabeth, uma filha de Atena.

-Eles se casaram?

-Não sei Lize. Ninguém sabe. Poucas sabem o que ouve com os semideuses que lutaram na guerra. Alguns morreram na guerra mesmo. Podem ter morrido. Ou continuam vivendo se escondendo de monstros. Mas é provável que estejam no Hades.

-Nossa. Mas me conte dessa guerra. – Contei a elas a história de Perseu, meu maior sonho é ser como ele. Conseguir o reconhecimento e ser um herói. Meu sonho. Tão longe.

-E o que aconteceu com o Grover? O Nico? A Annabeth? A Clarisse? E o resto tudo?

-Bom, o Grover ele… Morreu.

-Como? De que?

-Motivo ninguém sabe. Ele foi encontrado morto antes de ontem. Ninguém sabe o motivo.

* * *

Ficha:

Nome: Angelo Willian Laeta

Significado do nome: Assim como a irmã, Anjo alegre.

Idade: 15 anos.

Pai olimpiano: Hermes.

Mãe: Siana Malzoni.

Apelido que odeia: Não tem na primeira temporada.

Apelidos carinhosos: Mano e Maninho.

Armas: Não explicito na primeira tempoarada.

Descrição de humor: Alegre, espontâneo, assim como a irmã gêmea, um dos mais atentados do acampamento.

Observações: Para ele, o que mais importa na vida, é a irmã, Angel.

/3mUz

* * *

O próximo capítulo se chamará: PELOS DEUSES, O QUE SÃO ESSAS COISAS?

Tem uma música que eu escolhi com um pouco de romance, um pouco de humor, aventura e mistério.  
Vocês vão ver o que vai acontecer o chalé de Zeus, coitados.  
Não posso falar mais nada.  
Terão que ler para descobrir.  
Beijos  
E não esqueçam do review.

Beijos e valeu por ler.  
E alguém sabe como colocar contador na história?  
Eu quero colocar mais não dou conta.  
Ajudem-me pliss.  
E para quem ler Destinos Traçados, eu to reescrevendo o fim do capítulo, então pliss, não me matem. Jah basta a Cááh querendo me matar. Domingo eu posto lá. Espero que tenham gostado.  
Segunda ou terça tem mais.  
Baybay, vou pra escola.  
Beijinhoskisskiss


End file.
